1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a random backoff apparatus and method for receiving augmented content that may prevent a server delay or a server from going down as a result of a plurality of receiving terminals accessing a server simultaneously, when a digital broadcasting system provides broadcast-based bidirectional broadcasting services over a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart television additionally provides an Internet function to a conventional digital television broadcast system, thereby enabling viewing of television programs, performing an Internet search, and executing applications or content on the Internet. The smart television may use a broadcasting service via a broadcasting network, and also may use varied content on the Internet via the wired and wireless Internet network connection. In addition, the smart television may be operated as a hub of various digital devices used at home.
An augmented broadcast may increase reality and liveliness for a viewer, and may also enable the viewer to select a desired service directly from services provided by an augmented content provider (CP), by reconciling augmented content naturally, whereas the viewer views a broadcast program unilaterally provided by a broadcaster, in conventional digital television broadcast system. Accordingly, a television and a portable receiving terminal, hereinafter referred to as a receiving terminal, may receive a conventional broadcast program, hereinafter referred to as basic content, that may be transmitted by a broadcaster, and augmented content that may augment the broadcast program. The broadcaster may transmit the augmented content associated with the broadcast program, and metadata associated with an augmented service, along with the broadcast program.
For example, an augmented broadcast may be used for an educational program. A detailed anatomical chart may be displayed using augmented content in a television program provided in a form of basic content. Detailed information about each organ and a three-dimensional (3D) graphic screen of each organ may be viewed. The 3D graphic information may be rotated at various angles, by the viewer. In particular, such augmented content may not be output depending on a user preference, and only the conventional basic content may be provided.
For an augmented broadcast, augmented content may be produced along with the broadcast program. In this instance, metadata including information about an output time, an output location, a processed event, and the like associated with the augmented content may be generated for the broadcast program. When producing the broadcast program, augmented broadcast producing equipment may be configured to generate the metadata efficiently, and a multiplexer and transmission server may be configured to multiplex and transmit the generated metadata along with the broadcast program. A smart television may output a broadcast program, and may also obtain associated augmented content based on the metadata, and may provide the viewer with the augmented content along with the broadcast program, based on regulations defined by the metadata. The augmented content may be stored in an auxiliary memory of the receiving terminal, or may be provided by a predetermined content provider via the Internet, and related information may be provided using the metadata.
An augmented broadcasting system may transmit and receive basic content, metadata, augmented data over a broadcasting network, and may transmit and receive the metadata and the augmented content over a communication network. In this instance, three methods of using the broadcasting network and the communication network may exist. In one method, the receiving terminal may receive the basic content, the augmented content, and the metadata that are transmitted from the broadcasting network, thereby using an augmented broadcast. In another method, only the basic content and the metadata may be transmitted from the broadcasting network, and the receiving terminal may receive the associated augmented content from the communication network, thereby using the augmented broadcast. In still another method, only the basic content and the metadata may be transmitted from the broadcasting network, and the receiving terminal may receive additional metadata and augmented content from the communication network, thereby using the augmented broadcast. The receiving terminal may access a uniform resource locator (URL) or a uniform resource identifier (URI) based on the metadata received over the broadcasting network to receive the related metadata and the augmented content, by the following the schemes. In one scheme, when the receiving terminal accesses the URL or the URI, the related metadata and the augmented content may be transferred directly. In another scheme, when the receiving terminal accesses the URL or the URI, the user may select desired metadata or augmented content, in a form of a website, or the like.
In general, broadcast programming may include a plurality of programs, and viewers may view a single program and move to another channel. In bidirectional digital broadcasting, information associated with a broadcast program, or augmented content of a corresponding program may be provided via a communication network. In this instance, a number of requests for access to a home page or augmented content related to a program may be received from receiving terminals at one time. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of preventing collisions resulting from a plurality of stations simultaneously accessing a single wireless channel.